The Colouorful Tales of Kuroko Tetsuya
by postercolouor
Summary: Kuroko's adventure as Cinderella…. Not Really…


Title: The Colouorful Tales of Kuroko Tetsuya

Chapter Title: Phantom-rella

Author/s: Poster Colouor (Mummified-unicorns and madder-than-mad-hatter)

Pairing/s: GoMXKuroko and Akakuro

Warnings: Kise bashing… not really… just a liitle. OOC Characters. Grammatical errors

Summary: Kuroko's adventure as Cinderella….

Not Really…

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a…

Dialogue from the wicked red-haired stepmother,

"Ryouta, wash my clothes."

"But Kurokocchi is Cinderella, right?"

"I said wash my clothes; are you trying to defy me, Ryouta?"

Then a certain green-haired tsundere step sister said,

"Oha-asa told me that Geminis are good at laundries"

The yellow-haired supposed-to-be step sister began to wonder….

…Where is Kuroko the supposed-to-be slave?

"Mother, where is Kurokocchi?"

"I am training him."

"Where?"

"In the bedroom."

"How?"

"_Want to know_?"

"….I-I'll do the laundry."

"Oha-asa is ordering you to wash my clothes"

"Mine too, Kise-kun."

Finally, our lead role arrives, but no one noticed him.

So, Kuroko moves on and fed the Seirin chickens.

Then the messenger arrived to the not-so humble mansion of Akashi Palace that is much more bigger than the prince's.

So our Kuroko Tetsuya decided to greet him.

"Kasamatsu-san."

But the messenger did not notice him. How typical.

"Ignite Pass Kai!"

Then he was dead.

The letter that was brought by the now-dead Kasamatsu flew into Akashi's hand

"Ball? I'd rather _train_ Kuroko"

"EH! But I want to go to the ball! Mother!"

"Shut up Ryouta. Do the laundry."

"Mother, Oha-asa said the date of ball is lucky day"

"Don't oppose me Shintarou"

"Akashi-kun, I want to go to the ball"

"… Get ready Shintarou, Tetsuya; we're going to the ball"

"Ehh! What about me?! I want to go to the ball! And isn't Kurokocchi the Cinderella!?"

"Do. The. Laundry….. and clean my scissors but don't you dare touch it."

"How am I going to clean that then?!"

"Shintarou, Tetsuya, let's go"

"Matte~!" and the blond haired supposed stepsister was ignored…. Again..

* * *

*The ball*

* * *

Akashi, Midorima and Tetsuya arrived at the ball wearing their most expensive suits, only to be greeted by jersey-cladded men.

"Basketball! Basketball" the idiotic ganguro prince shouted. Not long the prince was stabbed by a certain red scissors. "What the hell!?"

"You waste of human space. Die!" And Stepmother took the throne away from the prince and became the king. It was the era of Dark Ages.

The ex-prince didn't care because he was too awed by the _forced_ Queen Tetsuya.

* * *

*Akashi's mansion*

* * *

Kise cried while doing the laundry.

"I want to go to the ball!"

Suddenly something pink appeared "I'll grant your wish Tetsu- Kise-kun?! What are you doing here?"

"Momoi-chan! They are bullying me! I want to go to the ball!"

"Eh? Okay. Bring me Tetsu-kun's picture"

Kise took out Kuroko's picture from pocket kissing it before giving it to Momoi the fairy godmother.

"Thanks!" then Poof he became a poop.

"Gomen, Kise-kun, I said the wrong words. You will stay like this until midnight."

And Kise the poop's adventure began.

* * *

*at the ball*

* * *

King Akashi ruled with a steel scissors.

"Mother" Shintarou the newly crowned prince kneeled to his mother and formerly step sister and now another mother Kuroko. "A poop the looks like Kise arrived"

"Then it must be really Ryouta. Show me the shit"

"I can't. the odor is too much"

"Bring the Royal poop bringer Kagami. Tell him to bring Kise the poop"

Kagami arrived with the Kise the poop, held by his hand.

"Ryouta, how long will you stay as a poop?"

"Until midnight mother. Help me!"

"Don't call me mother. Tch. I I thought it was for forever"

"Kurokocchi, help me~!"

"I wont have a threesome with you anymore."

"Eh?! Why!" Cries.

And they lived Happily ever after

"What about me you bastard?" the ganguro ex-prince shouted. "You are exiled Aomine-chin"

"Murasakibara? What are you doing here?"

"Because Aka-chin said so."

THE END


End file.
